Cops and Crims
Cops and Criminals is a minigame, which is inspired by Counter Strike: Global Offensive There are two teams, the Cops and the Criminals (Crims). Gameplay Once the game starts, you're split into two teams, Cops or Criminals. The Cops' objective is to defuse the bomb which the Criminals will plant at either point A or B or simply kill all the Criminals.The Criminals' job is to plant the bomb which will be given to a random Criminals, once they plant it the Criminals should defend it till a few seconds before detonation. They can also win by killing all the cops. Resource Pack Damage System Defuse System Multiple Rounds In Game Shop Maps There are many maps in the game including alleyway, atomic, sandstorm and temple, all based of maps in the real counter strike game. Cops and Crims Shop Specialization A specialization is actually a weapon upgrade. You can upgrade many different parameters of a weapon of your choice. You can find all the weapons and the specialization stats in the weapon list. Radio Commands A radio command, or message, is a tacticak callout to your team. These callouts will be heard by your team or the opposing one, if you deside to taunt your enemies with a taunting radio command. You must be VIP to use this radio commands, and VIP+ to taunt the other team. The cosmetic features list provides all of the available radio commands. A radio command can be used by right-clicking your radio while in a game. You cannot use the radio during the 10 second grace period. Character Upgrades Character Upgrades help you get your game on by giving you 3 different main upgrades which you can increase power. When you upgrade a main upgrade, it becomes the next number (for example: you have Pocket Change II then you upgrade it, it becomes Pocket Change III). For each upgrade it multiplies the starting number by what ever number upgrade the upgrade is (for example: you up grade Pocket Change 4 times, you multiply the starting number ($10) by the number of the upgrade (4) which would be 40 (4x10=40)) Each main upgrade can be upgraded 9 times. These main upgrades are: -Pocket Change (Increases your starting money during pistol rounds by $10) -Strength Training (Reduces the movement penalty of all guns by 5%) -Bounty Hunter (Gives you a 12% to gain double coins on kills) Miscellaneous Tips and Tricks Crim Tips * Always''' stay near the bomb carrier. If he dies you'll be right there to pick it up and plant it. * '''If someone has planted a bomb, you should defend it. If you let the bomb get defused, the Cops will win. Cop Tips *'Locate' the bomb carrier from the Criminals, the carrier is your main target. He will have a c4 tag near his name. This is also how the Crims can locate him, so you are not the only one knowing who carries the bomb. *'If '''you manage to locate a dropped bomb, protect it from the criminals. *'Only one '''person needs to defuse the bomb, everyone else should protect him. However, if all or nearly all Crims are dead, it could come in handy if more than one player would try to defuse the bomb, especially if one of them has got a Defuser Kit 9000, which will significantly speed up the defusing process. * '''As a cop '''make most of your environment. Use barricades in order to avoid being hit, becuase the Crims tend to run towards a site. In order to counter this, you must set up a surprise attack. Trivia Category:Minigames Category:Cops and Crims